Isaac King
)]] Name: Isaac King Gender: Male Age: 17 Grade: Junior School: Detroit Central High School Hobbies and Interests: raffiti art, conspiracy theories, rifle shooting, electronics, old-school (pre-2000s) rap Appearance: Whilst elements of his build suggest he could be tall and broad, namely wide shoulders, Isaac has a distinctly emaciated look about him. He's underweight, notably skinny and bony, and stands at the unremarkable height of 5'10”. This, coupled with his dark skin and choice of baggy, often hooded, clothing, makes him a very indistinct individual in a crowd and hard to identify from a distance. With his hood down, Isaac has short, curly black hair and dark brown eyes, with a somewhat sunken look to them. His face is long, with a pointed chin and a large, slightly upturned nose, with thin, pale lips between them, often showing the signs of being chewed at nervously. Biography: Many would describe Isaac's upbringing as the “standard” for a young African-American in the poorer parts of Detroit. His father worked for a local manufacturing company full time, while his mother took whatever part-time employment was going at the time to supplement her husband's salary. The King family attended the local Baptist church every Sunday, where Isaac was taught the virtues of charity, hope, and all the rest. Meanwhile, on the way to and from the holy place, he learned the virtues of keeping his head down and not looking the wrong person in the eye. Life at home was happy, for the most part. His parents did care for him, but were rarely around to show it, thanks to their working hours. Left to his own devices, Isaac often simply neglected to eat, giving him the characteristic underfed look he maintained for the rest of his childhood. He continued to keep his head down and not make eye contact for the majority of his educational career. Throughout his childhood, Isaac had few friends, a fact he was okay with, because he also had no enemies at all. He made a reputation for himself as the kid that had no reputation for anything. At home, he had few interests, and spent most of his time trying to fix old things he found discarded. Nothing of value ever showed up, and he never fixed anything that wasn't already in mostly-working order already, until he came across an old set of turntables and a single intact vinyl record. It was that little project that kept Isaac occupied for the last few months of his final year in Middle School, throughout the summer that followed, and on into his first year at Detroit Central. Progress was slow, but he persevered; he'd looked up the artist of the old record, Run-DMC, online and was determined to hear what they sounded like on the deck. The interest in their music, not to mention being surrounded by it every day, also gave rise to an interest in graffiti art - not the boring, vulgar tags of gangs and daring individuals, rarely a passing thought put into their aesthetics, but the great artistic works gracing the walls of the world; the Banksys, the Jean-Michel Basquiats, the real visionaries of the modern medium. Eventually the allure of the turntables, and what they'd come to mean to him even without producing a single sound, lead Isaac to ask for advice from an electronics teacher, who – amused by the pet project – helped him to finally finish his work. Over his next two years, Isaac accumulated a sizeable collection of vinyl discs. What he also accumulated, though, was a small group of friends. Meeting up with the first of them in the opening weeks of Sophomore year, a fellow electronics student, Isaac was gradually accepted into their unofficial club of conspiracy nuts. “Nuts”, they called themselves, because none of them actually believed much of what they read about, they were just fans of the spectacular theories themselves, and occasionally invented their own outlandish plots to explain away the unexplainable conundrums of the present. Through this group, Isaac was also introduced to small-bore rifle shooting as a sport, which he took to quickly. By Junior year, he and his unusual friends were as close as ever, and Isaac's shooting skills had improved only marginally; he rarely managed a bullseye, and then more by luck than judgement. However, it was similarly rare that he missed his target outright. In turn, he introduced his new friends to his own interests, the work of his favourite artists, and the mystique surrounding some of the less legally practicing ones; the sorts of stories that the rest of the team eagerly enjoyed. Advantages: Isaac has a cautious demeanour at the best of times, and isn't easy to catch off guard. His experience with rifles is far from extensive, but Isaac also knows his way around one and can fire with better accuracy than someone altogether untrained. His slight profile also offers a small target to attack, and allows him to hide in or squeeze through smaller spaces than most. Disadvantages: Being not much more than skin and bones, figuratively, Isaac doesn't have much in the way of physical strength or fitness and while he can run quite quickly thanks to his weight, he can't run for long. He also has few acquaintances, let alone friends, and is unlikely to make any in the course of the game. Designated Number: Team Pink no. 5 --- Designated Weapon: IMI Desert Eagle Conclusion: Someone who gets a gun actually knows how to use it! This will be one to watch, no doubt. Mentor's Comment: Another loner sort. At least he also has, uh, decent equipment. It looks like I'm going to have my hands full. I hope I do alright! The above biography is as written by Chib. No edits or alterations to the author's original work have been made. Evaluations Kills: 'None '''Killed By: 'Vincent Sullivan '''Collected Weapons: '''Desert Eagle (Assigned Weapon, to Vincent Sullivan) '''Allies: Nick Simmons, Michael Clark Enemies: Vincent Sullivan Mid-game Evaluation: '''Isaac woke up near the geyser, quickly meeting up with Nick Simmons, and Michael Clark, who also woke up near the geyser. They were each from different teams, but decided to travel with each other. Their plan was to go straight to the Cruise Ship. On their way, they stopped by the inland lake, but decided to continue on their way, instead of hiding out. When they arrived at the Cruise Ship, the group heard shooting coming from inside, but decided to explore the vessel anyway. Isaac was swiftly attacked by the bigger and stronger Vincent Sullivan, who stole his weapon, and shot him to death. '''Post-Game Evaluation: "Word of advice for future contestants: If you hear gunshots coming from inside, some place: Do not go inside anyway! Beause then you'll probably die. Just ask Isaac." - TV Staff Memorable Quotes: Other/Trivia Threads Below is a list of threads that contain Isaac, in chronological order *In Bloom *Breathless *Magical Bunny Girl Warrior Sidney-Chan Your Thoughts Whether you were a fellow handler in SOTF or just an avid reader of the site, we'd like to know what you thought about Isaac. What did you like, or dislike, about the character? Let us know here! Category:SOTF-TV Category:Characters